melancholy of lost past
by SunaryMakesRevolution
Summary: ellos tienen que volver al pasado para evitar una guerra que acabara con el mundo, mientras intentan no ser descubiertos ¿podrán lograr su misión sin ningún altibajo?¿o todo se vendrá abajo otra vez? GaLe/NaLu, OC (posiblemente cambie el nombre en un futuro)


**Este primer capítulo va dirigido a mis amigos de la familia dango (puse así porque ni sé como nos llamamos ya xD) que los quiero mucho.**

**Derechos de autor: Fairy Tail le pertenece al maravilloso Mashima-troll-sama**

En algún lugar alejado de cualquier rastro de vida, se encontraban dos personas caminando con un destino fijo hacia la cuidad de magnolia. Se veían de corta edad, entre los 13 y 14 años aproximadamente.

Ellos caminaban observando el paisaje como si fuera algo nunca antes visto, o una obra de arte natural, a pesar de ser un simple bosque como cualquier otro.

El entorno estaba envuelto en un silencio atroz, el cual sólo era dispersado por el sonido de personas caminado, pero no eran ellos. Los ruidos venían desde detrás de los árboles, como si alguien los estuviera siguiendo a escondidas.

De repente en medio del camino, se ubicaron detrás de ellos tres niñas las cuales tenían 14, 7 y 5 años. La más grande de las tres, se acercó hacia donde estaban ellos y se apoyó en sus hombros haciendo que saltaran del susto "-¡hey! ¿A dónde se piensan que van sin nosotras?-" se atrevió a decir antes de alejarse hacia donde estaba antes.

Los dos niños quedaron inmóviles, sin emitir ningún sonido, sin siquiera pestañear, así como quien tiene un encuentro con un fantasma. De pronto, el menor de los dos salió de su transe y se atrevió a preguntar "-¿es quien yo creo que es?-"

En ese momento, los dos se dieron vuelta y volvieron a quedar immoviles, como si esta vez, hubieran visto al mismo Satanás. Sin embargo, esta vez, el mayor de los dos fue el que primero reacciono y rápidamente comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el árbol más cercano, repitiendo siempre, la misma frase "-¡yo sabía que si las dejaba con ella las dejaría venir! ¡Yo sabía!-"

Las tres niñas que estaban hasta hace unos momentos observando el extraño comportamiento de sus hermanos, comenzaron poco a poco a actuar naturalmente "-meta-nee, Tetsu-niisan esta golpeando su cabeza contra un árbol ¿crees que estará bien?-" le dijo la más pequeña de las tres mirando a su hermana más grande, la cual le respondió serenamente "-para ser mi mellizo es demaciado idiota, pero yo creo que estará bien-"

De pronto, la conversación fue interrumpida por el más chico de los niños que acaba de relacionar todo lo que había pasado "-¡ustedes tres!-" grito mientras las señalaba "-¡tienen las bocas más grandes de Fiore, aún peor de todo earthland! ¡Si se les llega a escapar algo sobre el futuro o nuestra identidad estamos fritos!-"

Luego de varios minutos y muchos insultos, este se calmó sentándose en el suelo junto a su amigo el cual ya había dejado de golpear su cabeza contra el árboles los dos habían caído rendidos, habían aceptado por voluntad propia hacer la tarea que se les había asignado junto a sus hermanas, habían aceptado que no podrían mandarlas otra vez hacia el futuro, habían aceptado que, tal vez, ellos solos no podrían con todo eso.

Cuando quisieron levantar la vista para avisar a sus hermanas que deberían seguir adelante, no pudieron verlas donde estaban antes, si no, adelantadas en el camino, en ese preciso momento, las tres gritaron al unísono "-¡si no vienen los dejaremos atrás!-"

Así fue como se dignaron a levantarse del lugar en donde estaban y emprender viaje junto a ellas, después de todo, cada segundo contaba, si querían revertir el futuro que a ellos les había tocado vivir.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **

**Primero que nada ¡gracias por leer! Este es el primer fanfic que subo a esta página, Que subo así que estoy un poco nerviosa xD además de que lo tuve que re escribir porque sin querer lo borre xD**

** Bueno, nada, si puden y quieren dejen comentarios, me ayudarán a mejorar en capítulos posteriores**

**PD: puede tene errores que ya los corregiré.**


End file.
